No Flower's on Valentine's Day
by Bubblelina15
Summary: Ally is one of those girls on Valentine's Day that never gets any flowers. But, on this particular Valentine's Day, will that change? Auslly Oneshot.


No Flowers on Valentine's Day

**Hey! This is an Austin & Ally one-shot in honor of Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally no matter how much I wish I did... :(**

Ally walked out of her D Period class with Trish at the beginning of lunch in a foul mood, "I hate Valentine's Day."

"Why?" Trish asked, "It's not so bad. I should be the one complaining. Valentine's Day is so girly...and lovey...and ugh," Trish shuddered. "But, I'm me and that's my personality. You, on the other hand, are the type of person that fits perfectly with this holiday."

"Well, it's not that I hate _Valentine's Day, _exactly," Ally explained, "I just hate this flower tradition."

"Oh, now I know what you mean," Trish nodded.

"I hate sticking out like a sore thumb when every other girl in school comes out at the beginning of lunch on Valentine's Day and finds a flower taped on their locker from some boy. Whereas my locker door is always bare. Nothing. Zilch. I normally wouldn't mind, but...why do they have to sell these stupid flowers all week just for a bunch of boys to flock and buy flowers for their 'girls' and make all the other single girls feel bad when they don't get any. I mean, go ahead and get your girlfriend or the girl you like something. It _is_ the day of love after all. But, I hate how the Student Council is so blunt about their flower placement and makes it so obvious when some girls don't have boyfriends. I mean it's so obvious when everyone can see how many flowers you got because they are right there taped on your locker for all to see. I'm fine with being single, but this day just makes it hard and..."

"Ally, stop talking. You're giving me a headache! Austin's right; you do talk too much. And, besides, they don't call it Single Awareness Day for nothing," Trish added.

At that point, they were reaching their row of lockers.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I just feel very strongly about this and I think I might make a petition to just put the flowers in their mailboxes or something or deliver it personally because I just can't stand it when it's so obvious that no guy is interested me because I didn't get any fl..."

"Uh, Ally," Trish tapped Ally on the shoulder and pointed to her locker.

"Flowers," Ally finished her sentence slowly, shocked at the sight she saw. Not only was there one flower taped to her locker, there was a whole bouquet of yellow and red carnations, "What the heck? Who would send me these?"

Ally stared dumbfounded at her locker while Trish took a step forward and searched for the card attached to the flowers.

"Hey Ally! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like your flowers and gift. The gift is in your locker. Meet me in the music room at 12:40. Love, Austin," Trish read aloud.

"Austin," Ally breathed. She came up next to Trish and stroked one of the petals.

"Aww, Ally! Austin sent you flowers! Open your locker for your gift!" Trish exclaimed.

Ally slowly pulled open her locker door and saw a small pink gift bag hanging on the coat hook. She took out the bag and reached her hand inside and pulled out a jewelry box. She opened it to find a silver necklace with a black 8th note charm. In yellow crystals, there was an A in the middle of each circle part of the 8th note and on the bar attaching them together there was a G-clef sign made in red crystals to stand for the 'and'.

"Ally, it's gorgeous," Trish said, "Put it on."

Ally stared at the necklace for another moment, then fastened it around her neck, "Why is Austin the greatest best friend ever?"

"Best friend?" Trish asked, shocked, "Can't you tell that he's trying to say that he likes you? Like.._.loves_ you?"

"No," Ally scoffed, "He can't_ love_ me. We're just best friends and partners. He probably only did this because of how much I've been complaining lately about never getting anything for Valentine's Day."

"Ally, you are hopeless," Trish muttered under her breath.

"What?" Ally asked, not understanding.

"Nothing. Never mind," Trish glanced at the hallway clock which read 12:38, "Hey, Ally. Austin wanted you to meet him at the music room at 12:40. You've got two minutes! Go, go, go!"

Trish yanked the bouquet of flowers off of Ally's locker, shoved them into Ally's hands, and pushed Ally towards the direction of the music room.

Ally turned back to look at Trish who smiled and made a 'go on' motion with her hands. Ally kept walking until she reached the music room and pulled the door open where she found Austin sitting at the piano bench, "Hey, Ally," he smiled at her.

"Hey Austin," Ally walked over to him and laid the flowers on top of the piano and slid in on the bench next to him. Thanks for the flowers and the necklace. They're beautiful."

She leaned over and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Austin flushed.

"I'm glad you liked them," Austin rocked back and forth on the piano bench before speaking again, "Um...so?"

"So what?" Ally cocked her head, confused.

"What do you think?" Austin pushed on.

"Think about what? You haven't told me anything."

"Oh," Austin said, slapping his forehead, "You don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Turn the charm of the necklace around."

Ally did as she was told and found more words inscribed on the back of the charm, "Be Mine? -A"

Ally looked up at Austin, confused. Austin shook his head and smiled. Of course Ally didn't get it. But, that was one of the things he loved about her.

"Will you be my Valentine, Ally?"

Ally stared at him for a second, no emotion on her face. But then suddenly, she flung her arms around his neck, "Of course I will."

Ally grinned at Austin, her Valentine, "Maybe this flower tradition isn't so bad after all."

**I hope you liked it! Sorry there wasn't like any kissing and sorry Austin didn't actually ask Ally out...I thought that it was implied that he liked her and they'd date after this. I wanted to keep it more simple and in the transition type phase between the relationship change from best friends to boyfriend-girlfriend. I didn't want to rush it. But, it was still Auslly, okay? Anyways, read and review! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! **

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


End file.
